Scream
by MonsieurM
Summary: Bubblegum is alone with Marshall Lee. They fight, flirt, and prank. Will Bubblegum ever realize her feelings for the playboy vampire? Contains Lemons in later chapter


**Just a word of warning to any young readers... this is a very perverted story and it may _make _or _break_ your childhood :D **

**happy readings :)**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum wandered aimlessly around the large house waiting for Marceline to return. She was living at the Vampire's house temporarily as the Candy Castle was in need of repairs after Flame Princess laughed too hard.

"Where could she be?" Bubblegum asked herself as she became impatient. It had been an hour since the Vampire Queen left for something red to eat in the middle of their movie. Princess Bubblegum opened the door and looked outside. No sight of Marceline. She shivered as the cold air met with her thin silk night gown. The hair on the back of her neck raised as she felt a cool breath along her neck.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stand there too long" A smooth voice whispered from behind her.

Goosebumps raised at the sound of the velvety voice. Princess Bubblegum turned her head to meet with a handsome vampire, smirking devilishly at her. Her eyes turned to a glare at his arrogant face. 'His arrogance is so obnoxious, shame, for such a handsome face...' Bubblegum thought to herself.

"I'm waiting for your sister. She's been gone for an hour and I'm beginning to worry." She answered back as she sighed and closed the door.

Marshall lee gave a snort and looked down at the candy princess. "Don't worry your sweet little head princess, she does this all the time. She's been gone for weeks before.. Marceline probably ran into a wild party or a herd of banjo playing elephants or something." He said before smiling.

"I guess you're stuck here with me. All alone with a vampire, you must be terrified." Marshall lee smirked as brought himself closer to her face. "I can just taste the fear." He whispered as he traced his fangs over her sweet little neck. "Scream for me princess."

Small hands pushed him away as angry eyes glared at him. "What do you take me for? A damsal in distress? I will not show fear and I will definately not scream." Princess Bubblegum smirked when she saw him disappear.

"Mark my words princess, I'll have you screaming by the end of the week." Marshall growled in her ear from behind her as she jumped in surprise. And with that, he vanished.

* * *

"MARSHALL LEE!" Princess Bubblegum screamed as she stomped around the room covered in strawberry juice, or what was supposed to be 'blood'.

"Screaming my name already Bonnibel?" Marshall Lee smirked as he appeared in front of her. Bubblegum glared up at him. For the past two days Marshall had done nothing but annoy her with his 'scary' pranks. Yesterday it was Lemongrab in her bedroom (or a lemon taped to a prosthetic body), this morning it was eyeballs in her cereal (nothing but ping pong balls), and now it was 'zombie blood' above her lab-room door. The Candy Princess growled at the chuckling young man and was ready to pound his brains out, assuming he had one.

"You... you.. YOU BUTT!" The Princess hollered as she shook an angry fist at the floating vampire. "I will punch your buns when I get my hands on y-" She said before slipped on the 'blood'. Bubblegum closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground, but instead, she met with a stiff chest in which she desperately clung onto. The musty smell of maple hit her nose as she looked up to see Marshall Lee gazing down at her, his arms holding her tight in an embrace.

"You should watch where your going, princess." He whispered as his eyes bore into hers and he drew his face closer to hers. Princess Bubblegum watched him through her lidded eyes, his mouth was just a breath away. He drifted his mouth towards her exposed neck and her eyes closed as he pressed his nose against her skin.

"You smell so good princess... so tempting..." He mumbled to her against her. She can feel his breath tickling her skin and waited as his cool lips pressed against her neck. But nothing happened. Princess Bubblegum heard a slurp before the cool feel of his mouth was gone from her skin. She looked up at Marshall, who was still holding her in his arms and was smirking at the puzzled expression on her face. She blushed hard and looked away before pushing herself out of his hold.

"The red drenched in your hair was so delicious, I wonder if it will be the same for the red on your cheeks." Marshall stated as he watched her grow redder.

"You're a pervert Marshall Lee and none of your pranks were scary." Bubblegum exclaimed as she scowled at him before taking off her wet lab coat.

"You soiled my lab coat! And this was only one I brought! Do you know how hard strawberry is to get out of- HEY! Are you even listening!" She called at Marshall who seemed to be in a trance. His red eyes were staring at her body and it made her feel uncomfortable.

She looked down and blushed in embarrassment. She was wearing her rocker shirt that had grown too tight for her and a short pink skirt. She let out a tiny yelp before pulling back her wet lab coat.

"Well I say Bonnibel, you clean up nice." Marshall smirked at her red face.

"S-shut up! It's hot a-and I had nothing clean left!" Bubblegum shouted as she hugged her arms around herself defensively.

"Relax, I was just complimenting how cute you looked, especially with that delicious red on your face." Marshall stated before she ran (and stumbled) back to her lab.

He chuckled as he floated back to his video games.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum huffed in annoyance as she patted her hair dry with her towel.

'That stupid vampire... stupid, arrogant...handsome, butt.' She thought to herself.

'Stupid pervert!' Bubblegum blushed as she changed into her pajamas.

'That boy needs to be taught a lesson.' She looked at the red potion on her table that Finn had said was 'so spice!' and she smiled evilly as revenge clouded her thoughts.

* * *

Marshall stuck his nose in the air to take a good whiff of the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. He followed his rumbling tummy to the inviting smell of red. In the kitchen, Princess Bubblegum was cooking up a feast fit for a Vampire King. The table was crowded with delicious red foods from apples to beets but underneath the innocent red hue held a liquid 'so spice' that even made the greatest warrior in all of Ooo cry.

"Looks tasty Bubblegum, but what's with the hullabaloo? Practicing to be a housewife? You're doing well." Marshall said with a toothy grin before digging his fangs into a beet.

Bubblegum hid her anger and stifled a chuckle. "Oh Marshall, you're too sweet." She managed to choke out as she watched him take another bite of the beet. 'it should start reacting soon and then...MUHAHAH'

Marshall licked the sweet red juice of his lips as he watched Bubblegum laugh maniacally to herself. 'She's cute.' He thought and watched her throw her shiny pink hair back as another round of evil laughter came abrupt.

She stopped shortly and kept her watchful eyes on him with a waiting smile on her face. Time passed and nothing came. Marshall ate beet after beet and nothing happened. When the table was cleared, he raised his floating feet up in the air and gave a satisfied burp. He looked to the frowning princess and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the grub Bonnibel, I'll be sure to give you more pranks." He said with a handsome grin and a wink.

"B-but.. My potion? Why didn't you didn't the spice hit you?" Bubblegum asked in confusion to herself and pulled out the half-empty bottle to examine.

"So you tried to make me hot, huh princess? You know there is an easier way." Marshall Lee smirked as he floated closer to her face. "So sorry it didn't work, I'm cold blooded remember? Though now I have an excuse to punish you harder." He whispered into her neck.

"The potion didn't work as planned, I admit..." Princess Bubblegum said as she reached behind her and grabbed his hand. Marshall Lee just assumed the princess was giving into his 'boyish charm' and wrapped his arms around her slim waist while resting his head on her shoulder.

"But the added side effects worked perfectly!" She said with a smile as she held up his pale green arm, now covered in little pink polka dots the same colour as her skin. He quickly retaliated his arms and examined the damage before shooting her a glare.

"This isn't over princess!" He yelled as she ran back to her lab, throwing a playful wink at Marshall before slamming the door.

"I swear on my guitar I will make you scream my princess." He muttered to himself.

* * *

A bored sigh sounded from the teenage vampire, who was floating flat on the ceiling. He had been waiting all day, potion in hand, for the bubblegum princess to eat something.

'What happened? She's been in the lab all day, usually she's out by now!' He thought to himself impatiently, though a little voice at the back of his mind cried out in worry.

'What if something happened to her? A fire in the lab? She could have fainted from chemical fumes!' He panicked, though soon shook away these thoughts as he heard a light humming followed by graceful footsteps.

"Finally some food! I'm famished!" Bubblegum said to herself as she dished out a plate of spaghetti from the fridge.

As she turned to get a fork, Marshall slyly crept across the ceiling, and without hesitation, dropped the spice potion into her spaghetti. He watched as Bubblegum dug her fork into the pasta and brought it into her mouth. Her pink cheeks bulged with large amount of spaghetti and Marshall couldn't help but admire her adorable appearance.

He waited for results, side effects, SOMETHING, but nothing happened as she dug into another forkful of spaghetti.

'Aw mustard! I must have put too little-'

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud clank following the drop of Bubblegum's fork. Marshall watched as her face turned a pigmented rouge and her wide eyes became glassy. She sat there for a second or two, not moving a muscle.

'Oh shoot, I've over done it this time!' He panicked as he jumped from his hiding place to aid the sugar princess.

"Princess, are you okay?" He asked worringly, resting an assuring hand on her shoulder, he didn't know how to react as his heart pounded against his chest in fear.

His mouth dried when she turned her glazed eyes at him. She took in a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SO SPICE!"

Bubblegum pushed away Marshall's hand and ran towards the fridge desperately. She opened the freezer in hopes of finding some ice to sooth her burning tongue. Unfortunately for her, the only thing in the freezer was a small jar of mysterious red liquid.

"Bonnibel?" A cool hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her away from the freezer.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind that made her blush.

Marshall watched the candy princess turn a few shades darker in hue and started to panic more. Why he cared? He didn't know himself, but it didn't matter as his only priorities were keeping the princess safe.

He grabbed her in his arms and rushed her towards the sink. As he filled a tall glass of water he felt the most peculiar thing running on his arm. When he looked down, he stopped breathing, and the cup dropped dramatically into the sink.

Princess Bubblegum, THE Princess Bubblegum, was licking his arm like a popsicle. His pants tightened as her tiny pink tongue glided against one area on his biceps, lips occasionally kissed his skin. Worst of all, she did this with an adorable blush reaching her ears.

After what seemed like decades to Marshall, Bubblegum lifted her head and faced him with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"I'm sowwy Mawshah, but theh was no ice, and I'm sow spice." She panted through her temporary lisp.

"I-I need tow dow it again." She mumbled, her head was pointed at the ground.

Marshall was speechless. There he was, being asked to be licked by the beautiful candy princess. The painful erection hiding in his pants told him it wasn't a dream.

'This was actually happening.' He said to himself, he watched as the princess muttered incoherent phrases to herself as she tried to hide the cute blush creeping to her ears.

"Look, theh soonah we dow this, theh soonah we finish." She finally exclaimed. "Just tell meh were you'w coldest part is and-"

She was interrupted as a cool mouth connected with her own. She moaned as her lips were relieved of the burning heat gathered around her mouth area. His thin lips moved against hers, dancing together with the soft candy lips that stood immobile in shock. Marshall's hand slide around her waist, another brought her chin up higher as he deepened the kiss.

Bubblegum gasped as his cold tongue wrapped around hers. Instantly, she was released from the blazing heat, though a new heat began to develop around her core. He tasted of a combination of peppermint and maple syrup, odd, but it seemed to work with him. As she slid her lids closed the coolness was taken away from her.

Marshall Lee stood with his eyes towards the ground. His nostrals flared as he took large breaths to make up for the lack of oxygen. A light dusting of pink sprinkled across his cheeks and a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Still hot for me princess?" He smirked down at the blushing princess staring at his lips through her eyelashes. Her tiny pants ghosted across his neck and her small hands clutched his t-shirt.

Coming to her senses, she brought her hands to his shoulder and pushed him away roughly before shooting a glare at the playboy vampire.

"You stole my first kiss you big butt!" She screeched as she waved a tiny fist at the smiling boy.

"Good," He said as he walked out the door.

"I plan to be your first, last, and every kiss." And with that, he left.

The candy princess stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded.

'What does he mean by that?' She asked herself as she lightly touched her lips.

Unbeknownst to her, in his bedroom, Marshall Lee was pondering the same thing.

* * *

Marshall sat in his room, floating on top of his bed as he pondered over devious schemes.

'Let's see, what are princesses scared of?' He thought to himself as he caressed his guitar 'Zombie blood hadn't worked, eyeballs, so spice potion...' He shivered at the memory.

He sighed as he strummed a few chords to clear his mind. 'Bubblegum, Bubblegum, Bubblegum.' He muttered as he pictured the pink-haired beauty in his head. Her eyes are the colour of cotton candy and her pretty pink lips smiled sweeter than honey when she was happy. Marshall Lee was never a sucker for candy (no pun intended) but the sweet candy princess made him mad, plaguing his mind with provocative thoughts and he yearned for a taste of her.

His skinny jeans grew tight as he thought back to the incident earlier. From his point floating in the air, he got a nice view of her breasts and her long, lean legs. She looked so tempting as she yelled at him, her eyes sparkled with rage and her breasts bounced with every stomp of her foot. He had almost pounced on her when she made the most euphonious yelp and tried to cover herself in modesty.

'Hold on a minute!' Marshall thought, an imaginary light bulb dangled over his head. 'Princesses are modest and shriek when they are embarrassed...' He stroked his imaginary beard as he pondered. 'Go far enough, and one might even _scream_.'

And with one last thought he smirked and headed towards PB's room.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum walked out of the steamy shower and slipped into a fluffy pink towel. She gave a satisfied sigh as she combed through her freshly washed bubblegum locks (free of grey strawberry juice). She wiped steam from the mirror and started to apply her candy lotion when she heard a loud crash following a yelp coming from her bedroom.

Princess Bubblegum gasped to herself. 'Milk bags! Someone must've found out where I live!' Quickly and quietly, she slipped on her slippers before grabbing her hair dryer to confront the intruder.

Slowly, she opened the door without a creek and began to tip toe into the room. Shards of her broken lamp lays still on the ground. Suddenly she saw someone moving from her peripheral vision. She dashed soundlessly across the floorboard at the intruder with the hair dryer high above her head.

"HIYAH!" She cried when she hit her objective who fell with a thud onto the carpet. PB took a good look at her intruder before bringing a hand to her mouth and gasping.

"Marshall?!" She mumbled through her fingers, looking down at the wounded vampire.

"Mmmmmmm...Yes my princess?" Marshall Lee said as he squinted at her through his blurry vision. Princess Bubblegum was towering over him in nothing but a fluffy pink towel. Her bubblegum locks were dark in colour and wet drops of moisture clung to her skin. A look of concern came across her face when blood started pouring from Marshall's nose.

"Oh glomp! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I didn't even know vampires had blood!" She cried as she bent down to help him hold his head, meanwhile giving him the perfect view of her breasts.

"Oh trust me we do." Marshall mumbled as his pants tightened for the second time that night. He looked up at Bubblegum who had a look of worry in her eyes as she held onto the back of his head. A drop of water fell from her hair and traveled down her long slender neck before disappearing between the valley of her breasts.

"Glomp!" Princess Bubblegum cried as more blood gushed from the handsome vampire's nose.

Marshall's eyes relaxed as he got comfortable, the warmth radiating off her body was pleasant and inviting. He suddenly forgot about cutting her clothes as the impacts of the fatal hit and blood loss took over him and his scissors dropped with a loud 'clank' as darkness consumed him.

'Oh the poor boy' Princess Bubblegum thought as she looked down at the vampire king. Blood rushed down his nose and his eyes were sliding shut. A cheeky grin remained on his face as he slowly drifted unconscious. She snapped out of her worries as a loud 'clank' sound disrupted her thoughts.

'Huh? Scissors? Why would he hav-' she thought before taking a good look around at the piles of damaged clothes surrounding her.

'Why that little -!' She blundered to herself as she dropped his head carelessly with thud.

* * *

A blazing white light blinded him when he opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Marshall muttered as he squinted at the blurry pink figure dangling above him. Slowly his vision cleared and got a good look at the Candy Kingdom's princess who was looking down at him.

"So your awake?" Said an annoyed voice above him.

He looked up the princess and failed to notice her glaring eyes as he focused on her unusual attire. Bonnibel was wearing one of his red plaid shirts and he couldn't help but blush at the sight of her long pink legs the shirt had failed to cover. It was loose on her and the colour clashed with her pink hair, but somehow Marshall Lee felt she belonged in it.

"Marshall? Are you okay?" Bubblegum said. 'Mathematical! The plan is working' She thought as she caught him staring at her legs. 'Commence phase two' She said inwardly before sliding a cool hand towards his forehead. This made Marshall blush harder and he broke out in a nervous sweat as Bubblegum leaned in closer.

"I think you may have a fever." She said as she hovered above him.

She pushed herself up and leaned closer towards him.

"What are you d-" Marshall croaked before sucking in a breath as Bubblegum pressed her chest against his. 'Someones not wearing a bra' He thought to himself as he tried to steady his breathing.

She then proceeded to press her cheek against his forehead, making his breath hitch. She was so close he could hear her light airy breaths and the beat of her heart. A few pieces of bubblegum hair gracefully fell on to his face and he clenched his hands in a fist in order to control himself from digging his nose in the crook of her neck to take in more of her heavenly sweet scent.

"Stop." He managed to mutter as he weakly pushed the pink princess off of him.

"Look, I'm okay, I just-... I'm just really hot okay?" He said, avoiding the princess' gaze, before sliding off his shirt and proceeding to cool himself down.

'H-he took of his shirt,' Bubblegum thought as she tried fight down her light blush. 'Nonetheless, commencing phase three.'

"I'm sorry Marshall. It's just that, ever since you've fainted I've been getting my panties in a bunch looking after you." Bubblegum gushed in a sugar-coated (pardon the pun) voice.

"Not that I'm wearing any panties." The pink candy princess whispered to herself, just loud enough for him to hear.

Marshall Lee choked on his saliva, failing to notice the sly smirk on the princess' lips as he covered up this up in a symphony of coughs.

"I'll leave you to rest. For now, have some soup I've made." Bubblegum replied as she bent down slowly for the soup that was oh-so-conveniently placed on the ground.

"Extra red." She added with a cute smile. Marshall hitched a breath and fought hard to avert his eyes as her shirt/dress hiked higher up her legs. Finally, after a long agonizing couple of seconds, the beet root soup had finally reached it's destination on to his bed. He was sweating now and his fists were in a tight fist.

"Oh dear, you need some rest." Bubblegum worried. "Drink up, I'll check up on you soon." She said before exiting the room, a sneaky smirk painted across her lips.

Marshall Lee let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and ran a hand through his hair before pulling himself off the bed and floating towards the bathroom.

"Forget the rest, what I really need is a cold shower."

* * *

Marshall Lee floated to the living room, hoping to enjoy some r&r with his x-box. Instead, he finds something else to toy with in the form of everybody's favourite bubblegum princess who, just so happened to be partaking in a video game of her own. She fumbled with the keys of the controller and Marshall had to hold in his laughter as he watched her player run off the platform. After what seemed like millionth time falling, Marshall Lee decided to take pity on the noob of a princess.

"You're doing it wrong." Marshall said as he floated next to her.

"Huh? What am I doing wrong?" Princess Bubblegum replied with a look of befuddlement across her face.

"Everything." The Vampire King stated before kneeling behind her and taking her hands into his own.

"Look, to make him jump you press A and to make him run you press B."

His cool hands moved over hers and the character on the screen moved accordingly. Bubblegum kept her eyes fixed on the screen, trying hard to pay attention to the game, rather than the _ delectable _smell of maple the vampire engulfed her in. She could feel the little wisps of his hair tickling her cheeks when he blew cool whispers of instructions into her ear. His chest brushed up against her back as he de-tangled his legs to place outside her own. He was clearly getting engaged in the game, as his chest was bumping into her back with every violent convulse, giving her the perfect outline of his pectorals. His arms were wrapped tightly around her's and his hands gripped her own as he shot another zombie.

"Headshot." His cool peppermint breath whispered beside her ear, oblivious to the position he was in.

Princess Bubblegum looked to the boy above her. His handsome face was in deep concentration, eyes alert, brows furrowed, but his mouth held a cheeky smirk. Bubblegum's heart beat faster when he took a look down at her. Their eyes locked and she felt his rapid fingers stop moving. The character on the screen continued groaning as bullets failed to be dodged or fired, but it didn't matter at the moment.

Their faces drifted closer to each other, eyes closing at their own will.

**"GRENADAH!" **

Their heads snapped back before the sound of an explosion erupted from the television. Bubblegum clung to Marshall's shirt as his embrace tightened around her. Upon snapping out of their trance, the two realized the compromising position they were both in. Marshall smirked when he felt the princess's tiny goosebumps crawl up her forearms.

"Why Bonnibel, you're getting goosebumps." Marshall whispered into her ears as he stroked the smooth skin of her tiny hands. "You're not scared are you?"

Hearing this, the candy princess away from the vampire's embrace. Her soft eyes had turned into a glare as her lips crooked down into a snarl.

"Of course not! I-I'm just cold... Y-your body is really cold" She answered back harshly. "And you had no right to hold me like that!"

"But you liked it didn't you?" Marshall breathed into her ears, his arms bringing her back into a tight embrace. "You like it when I wrap my arms around you and whisper in your ears, don't you, _princess._"

Bubblegum shivered and pulled away from the boy. She proceeded to turn around to face him, pulling each one of her legs on either side of his hips, straddling him tightly before wrapping her thin arms around his neck. A hard, foreign object pressed against her thigh as their chests collided roughly.

"Marshall." She whispered, threading her fingers through his coarse, black hair. "I don't like your cold body and I definitely do not like you." She ended, as she got up and left the room.

"Say that now, my sweet princess, but soon you'll be eating those words." Marshall muttered menacingly as he drifted towards the thermostat.

* * *

"MILK BAGS! WHY IS IT SO HOT!" Screamed a sweaty pink princess as she stomped into the kitchen.

Normally, Marshall Lee would've been repulsed. A sweaty candy princess? Sticky sex? Pass. But the pretty rose princess looked absolutely ravishing.

The thin white blouse she wore was soaked in sweat, slightly revealing black lingerie underneath. Neon yellow short shorts did nothing to hide her long pink legs. Her bright pink locks were tied back in a ponytail and her forehead glistened with drops of sweat.

'And worst of all, she's oblivious to all of this.' Marshall thought as his pants grew tighter.

The coral pink princess dragged herself towards the fridge where she flung herself into. A gentle sigh of relief escaped her lips as she dragged an ice cube along her brow.

Marshall gulped. A thin trail of water left her brow and wandered down her neck where upon it disappeared into the crevasse of her breasts. His grip on the counter tightened and his adams apple bobbed up and down as he gulped again.

"Princess," His voice cracked, he licked his lips as he forced out another string of words. "Get out of the fridge, you're wasting electricity."

"Oh, Marshall," He shuddered at the enticing sound of her voice. "I don't know how you cope with this heat!"

He smirked as his plans were finally falling into position.

"Well I am cold blooded." He said arrogantly as he walked towards her."My body is as cold as a popsicle no matter the weather."

He pressed a cool hand upon Bubblegum's heated face and grinned as her eyes fluttered in content. Marshall proceeded to lift her out of the fridge, bumping the door closed with his hip.

A sweet moan escaped Bubblegum's lips as she wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck, her heated face digging into his cool neck. He groaned as she pressed her sweaty form against him and again when an alluring growl escaped her as he set her down on the chair.

She jumped on to Marshall's back, successfully wrapping her arms around his waist in an effort to stay chilled. Unfortunately she was met by a pair of cool hands guiding her back into the chair.

"Sorry princess, but wasn't it you who said you didn't like my cold body." Marshall sneered.

"Please Marshall," cried the overheated princess. "If I get too hot my hair might melt!"

"Though that would be pretty sweet [ha], I need an apology first, begging is recommended." Gloated the handsome vampire, floating above her, tauntingly.

Too bad for Marshal Lee, the feisty candy princess would not submit to defeat.

'If anyone is going beg, it's going to be him.' She thought as a figurative light bulb lit above her head.

"Oh Marshall," Bubblegum cried out seductively. She sat up, giving him an eyeful of her breasts. She looked into his dark eyes and jutted her bottom lip out. Twisting her hair playfully, she continued to speak through pouting lips.

"I thought you wanted to touch me." She began, her eyes became lidded as she ran her hands down her sides. "I thought you wanted to feel my hot, heated body pressed flushed against your own."

Marshall clenched his fists and ran a rough hand through his coarse hair. He was having difficulties trying to contain himself, especially when the so called 'innocent princess' of the candy kingdom was moaning sentences as if reciting a porno!

"Fine," Bubblegum replied when she saw no reaction, she peeled off the blouse that was clinging to her body. A small satisfied grin appeared on her lips as Marshall's eyes darkened and his smirk faltered.

"If you won't cool me down, I guess I can go find Ice King or something."

In one swift action, she was pinned against the table by a pair of cool hands. Bubblegum gasped as a cold, solid chest collided with her own. A sharp nose dug into her neck as wisps of crisp black hair tickled her nose. She was getting dizzy from the heat and cold, but also from the intoxicating scent of maple surrounding her as his cheeks pressed against her own.

"You know, I've always liked you, princess." Marshall whispered into her ear, giving it a tender nibble.

"You're just so...clean, so pure..." He bit into her neck, drawing sweet blood.

"So sweet." He mumbled into her neck as he lapped the blood up and sent kisses down her neck.

She gave a euphonious moan when he slammed his pelvis onto her own. The cool, hard object pressed hard against her hot core sent butterflies through her stomach.

"M-Marshall!" She panted, her hands gripped onto his shirt.

She began to wring under his body in an attempt to satisfy the large craving forming in her core. He groaned when he felt her hard nipples scrape against his chest. He held her down with his pelvis as he lifted his head to gaze into her lidded eyes.

"Stunning." He whispered to himself as he admired her beneath him. Her face was painted with lust, eyes dark and unfocused, teeth drawing blood to her lips, and cheeks flushed a rosy red. A few strands of her magenta hair framed her face and danced up and down with each of her breaths.

He brought himself face to face with the pink haired beau. Their eyes locked in a lustful gaze,foreheads pressed together and their breaths mingled, lips millimeters away.

"Never have I ever felt this need for anything...-anyone." Marshall spoke softly, his lips grazed her soft pink ones with every word. Bubblegum watched him in shock with large eyes, her mouth formed a surprised O.

"I like you princess." He whispered into her ear as he entwined their fingers.

"I like to mess with you." He kissed away the drops of sweat on her nose.

"I like to talk to you" He sent a small kiss to the side of her mouth.

"I like to look at you." He brought his lips to the corner of each of her eyes.

"But most of all," He brought his mouth to her lips. "I like how I love you."

He crashed his lips onto hers, desperately kissing her but having no reaction back. He gripped her arms and deepened the one sided kiss in hopes of a response. Unfortunately he was met with none, just a wide eyed stare.

"I'm sorry princess." He croaked as he distanced their faces.

Feeling hurt and rejected, Marshall slowly pushed himself off of her. He averted his eyes from her as he tried to disentangle their legs before getting up. However, he was stopped by a small tug on his chest. Her small hands were still tightly gripping his shirt and her eyes softened as they came in contact with his.

"Stop." Bubblegum whispered as she pulled him back onto her. Their chests collided and their noses touched. Her lips tilted upward at his confused expression and the low blush on his cheeks when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Marshall." She tightened her embrace around his neck in an effort to display her apology. His body relaxed into her arms as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"It's just,I've never been told that before, and I guess hearing it coming from you was a big shock." She muttered in his ear.

Marshall escaped her embrace and looked puzzled at the girl beneath him. There she was, the beautiful, strong, talented princess of the candy kingdom him telling him she had never been wooed.

"Well then I'll make sure to tell you it everyday, I love you." He replied, his heart swelled as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Oh glomp I made her cry!' He panicked as she dug her wet face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her as she heaved and successfully drenched his t-shirt. After a couple of minutes her tears stopped but her face stayed glued to his chest.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you cry, I just-"

He was silenced as he was flipped over by the nimble princess. She caught his lips in a small and sincere kiss as she sat on top of his stomach, his hands rested on her hips. He could feel her wet cheeks against his face as her tears continued to flow.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear before giving it a tender kiss, sending shivers down his spine.

Marshall sat up, pulling Bubblegum to his lap in the process as he wrapped his arms around her his fingers stroked the supple skin on her waist. He kissed at her tear stained cheeks and dug his face into her hair, sucking in a breath when her rear dug into his crotch.

Bubblegum rested her hands on his broad shoulders as she sent small kisses down his neck. He growled when she hit a sensitive area on his neck which abruptly made her stop. She smirk as she travelled back to his sensitive area, sending harder kisses on to his pale green skin.

Marshall snapped when he felt her sink her teeth into his neck and flipped them onto the table. His extremely tight jeans pressed into her neon shorts as they both tried to find relief. His hands eventually found their way to her breasts and squeezed them through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Take it off." She moaned into his ears, sticking her hand under his shirt to run her fingers up and down his toned chest.

He happily complied, his hands crawled to her back and undid the clasp, letting the fabric fall off and expose the lovely mounds underneath. She raised her arms above her head, giving him better excess to her breasts.

"Beautiful." He whispered huskily as his eyes drank in her image.

She mewled in pleasure as his lips fell onto her breast, sliding over her nipple as a hand plays with the other. She arched her back and sang in surprise as his cold wet tongue flicked her areola. Marshall scraped his teeth against her hard nipples, grinding his erection into her hot core.

His lips travelled up her neck and kissed her lips sweetly as his hands busied in ripping off her shorts. Having much success in destroying her shorts, he straddled her and looked down at the almost naked princess, her panties soaked in arousal.

"Marshall," She purred, her hands stroked his hard member beneath his jeans. "It's not fair for you to have your clothes on." Marshall moaned as her long fingers traced his still-growing erection.

"Alls fair in love and war," He grunted. "If you want these clothes off, you're gonna have to take them off yourself." Hearing that, she sat up and straddled his lap, moaning as his arousal flushed against her core . Their lips connected in a sloppy but passionate kiss as her hands busied themselves in ridding him of his shirt.

Tossing the shirt aside, Bubblegum ran her soft hands down his hard chest, admiring every dip and curve of his abs. Her head bent down to kiss his neck, slowly moving to his chest, then his thighs. She pulled off the nuisance that was his pants, releasing his hard rod into her hands.

She blushed at the sight, never before had she seen a male's penis in real life. He groaned as her innocent hands touched hesitantly, studying the rather large object. Looking up at him, Bubblegum lowered her head to his manhood, all the while watching him.

Marshall gripped the table and sucked his teeth as a small warm tongue ran across the tip of his cock. Supple hands cupped and massaged his genitalia as Bubblegum's tongue slowly ran down his shaft. They locked eyes as her lips moved back to his tip and her mouth daringly took in his large cock.

"Oh glomp Bonnibel!" Marshall threw his head back in utter satisfaction as the pink princess bobbed her head up and down on the large foreign object. She continued to do this, fluctuating between licks and kisses before she felt him convulse under her, hitting her lips with sweet white nectar. She cleaned up the sticky mess before giving his tip one last kiss.

"H-how was I?" Bubblegum asked shyly, her face tinted red with embarrassment.

"Amazing." Marshall replied breathlessly, taking her into his arms as he kissed her button nose.

"Now it's time for me to return the favor." Marshall whispered against her lips devilishly as he laid her down on the wooden table. He smirked arrogantly at the large scar the wood had suffered due to his recent blow job.

"It's all right Marshall, you don't have to- AHH! " Bubblegum shrieked as Marshall planted a hard kiss on her wet panties. She bit her lips when he stuck a long finger beneath the soaked fabric, rubbing and caressing the soft skin around her clitoris.

"M-Marshall!" She moaned loudly when he stuck a digit into her. He pumped his fingers slowly, in and out, of her pussy. His speed increased as her demand for pleasure rose. Bubblegum gripped the edge of the table as her walls tightened against his digits, contracting and squeezing his fingers, she came.

As she recollected herself, she hitched a breath at the feel of Marshall's tongue on her clit. His cold, wet tongue lapped up the saccharine taste of her honey. After finishing the last drop, he gave her clit one last kiss before facing her lustful face.

Princess Bubblegum was feeling more horny than ever as she bucked up against Marshall, relishing in the sweet feel of contact. Marshall clenched his teeth together and resisted the urge to pin her down and fuck her mercilessly.

"Princess," His velvet voice sent shivers down her spine. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

She wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing his face down into a hot, loving kiss. "But I want to." She replied back breathlessly on his lips.

With that note, he aligned his hard member in front of her, groaning as he sheathed into her tight folds. She held on to him for sweet life as he continued to push his large package into her. Marshall kissed her tears away as he held his cock in her, whispering sweet words to numb the pain. Soon the pain disappeared and she softly spoke her permission to continue.

Carefully dragging out of her, he kisses her lips as he plunged into her again, groaning in rapture at the warmth and tightness of it. His speed increased and very soon he was slamming in and out of her as she moaned in pleasure beneath him.

"Ahh, Marshall! It feels so good! F-faster!" She ordered, mewling in content as he rammed his thick cock back into her pussy.

"Argh princess, you're so tight!" He grunted, savouring the glorious sounds she made as he hit her sweet spot.

Bubblegum gasped as her legs were lifted onto his shoulder. The new position allowed him to access her deeper, his manhood still thrusting into her. Marshall dug his face into her neck, taking in the intoxicating scent of lust and bubblegum. Meanwhile she yelped as the new position brought her legs to her chest, bringing him closer into her.

The table began to rock as the couple progressed into their love making. Marshall bit roughly into the pink princess as he continued to slam his cock into her sweet flower, the sound of slapping skin and the princess' moans echoed in the large kitchen.

"M-Marshall, I'm getting closer." Bubblegum's soft voice rang in his ear as he felt pressure building within himself.

"Me too princess." He groaned, as he felt her inner walls closing in on his member. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck to bring him closer to her. She threw her head into his neck, tightening her arms around his neck as she felt his thick penis hitting deliciously against her core.

Marshall growled, aroused as he felt her sharp teeth sinking into his neck followed by a soft warm tongue. He pumped into her harder, moving at record speed as he felt her nearing. He pulled out to the tip and impaled her with each thrust as she gripped his neck for dear life. The lovely friction created by the sensual rubbing of their bodies drew them closer to the climax.

"MARSHALL!" Bubblegum screamed as her tight pussy enclosed around his penis. With one last roll of the hips, he embedded himself deep within her and came.

Marshall brought his head down to connect their lips, their bodies weak, but the kiss was strong and love-filled . He wrapped his arms around the sleeping princess, floating them back into his room where they rested on his bed. He laid his head against her chest, digging his face into the cleavage of her breasts and inhaled the sweet, intoxicating smell of her. Marshall closed his eye, listening to her heart beat and her slowing breath.

"I love you." The vampire prince whispered the sleeping princess as he fell into a slumber. His lips curled as his ears picked up her angelic voice replying.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Aw gross!"

Bubblegum slowly opened up her eyes as she felt the covers lift and the warmth around her waist disappear. Her blurry eyes cringed at the brightness coming from the opened door. A figure floated at the entrance, black and pale green. She stretched her sore limbs and yawned, jumping as a smooth baritone voice yelled beside her.

"Marceline!? What the glomp are you doing in my room?!" Marshall yelled, trying to cover the smirking vampire's view of the tiny pink princess who seemed oblivious to the situation.

'Huh? Marceline is back?' Bubblegum thought in her half awake state of mind. She looked at Marshall who's head was blocking her view of her vampire friend. Her eyes trailed down his broad, solid back to his cute butt. Suddenly realizing her nakedness, she shrieked and jumped back into the covers.

"I came home this morning to find a mess in the kitchen. I didn't think it would be Bubblegum's fault, what with her being a clean freak and all-" A tiny 'hey' erupted from beneath the blankets. "So I came to find you. And this is now."

"Well there's nothing to see, so leave." Marshall replied with a snarl at his snide little sister.

"Oh it's okay, I've already taken enough photos while you guys were asleep." Marceline smirked as she scrolled through her phone.

"Geez Marshall, I didn't think you would be such a cuddler." A small giggle bounced from beneath the covers.

"Just leave Marceline." Marshall groaned as he rubbed his temples.

Smiling as he heard the slam of the door, he rushed under the blankets to greet his sweet princess. Her pink head popped out of the covers, a bright twinkle in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"You do realize she's gonna use that to blackmail you?" She whispered into his chest as he pulled her into him. He smirked, feeling the outline of her breasts against his stomach, his excitement grew.

"It was all worth hearing you scream my name." He growled into her ear as he threw her over him, her body pressed snug on top of his.

She moaned as she felt a hard poke on her thigh. She crawled up and straddled his waist, shooting a seductive smile at him.

"Do you want to hear it again?"


End file.
